


200 Years of Dust

by Rikako



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikako/pseuds/Rikako
Summary: The Courier, having just managed to defeat two opposing armies, grabs a fox (who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time) as a souvenir of her victory. Vulpes had always taken pride in his work, but hadn't expected that to extend to all the housework the Courier keeps giving him.





	1. Of Vertibirds

**Author's Note:**

> K!Meme Prompt: Somehow or another Vulpes ends up as the sub to a dom!courier, and the courier makes Vulpes dress up and act like a stereotypical housewife. To Vulpes’s horror, he finds that he likes it.
> 
> (Follow me @ authorrikako.tumbr.com as I am lonely.)

The Battle for Hoover Dam had gone smoothly.  The Courier was small, sneaky, and _fast_ , making it easy for her to weave through the chaos of combat, until she was face-to-face with the Legate.  It took careful thinking and a lot more fake confidence than she thought she was capable of, but she convinced him to retreat.  By the time General Oliver confronted her, she had had enough, and ordered for him to be tossed off the Dam, into the river far below.  The rest of the NCR begrudgingly accepted her terms for them to get the fuck out of the Mojave.  
  
She was actually relieved when one of the Enclave Remnants--Orion Moreno, she could tell from his tone alone--dragged over a pair of the NCR's engineers, going on about the NCR had the nerve to try to sabotage their Vertibird after they had won the battle for them and all that.  The Courier, however, hadn't been listening past "NCR" and "sabotage".  
  
"I think they were trying to sabotage more than just your Vertibird.  I don't know about the other one, but that one," she pointed at Vulpes as he tried to quietly free himself from the soldier's power armor enhanced grip, "is a Legionary.  Say, do what you want with the other one, but if you could, oh, I don't know, drop him off at my place later?"  
  
Vulpes was well aware that his plan for one last "fuck you" to both the NCR and the Enclave had failed due to the Courier recognizing him.  He had hoped to slip away and let the recruit with him suffer a swift death by plasma rifle.  Even if he had been killed as well, or if they didn't manage to do any damage first, the blame would have been firmly placed on the NCR.  What he wasn't immediately aware of as he was dragged, cursing the Courier and her allies, was that he was being escorted back to the Vertibird.  He was not getting on that thing, and adjusted his curses and threats to reflect this, before he began pleading, promising his cooperation if he was _just allowed to stay on the ground_.  
  
"Quit your whining, you didn't damage anything important."  An elderly woman came out from under the Vertibird.  Completely unarmored, much to Vulpes' confusion.  "And in all my years I've only had a single crash!"  
  
"While I'm certainly enjoying seeing this bastard uncomfortable, you're going to make _me_ worried, Daisy."  Vulpes recognized the voice of the newest arrival, who was also in the flashiest power armor, as the doctor who followed the Courier around.  Certainly interesting, though it was much too late to make use of this information.  
  
In the end, Vulpes found himself on the center of the floor inside the Vertibird, surrounded by the Remnants who sat in the seats along the edge.  Doctor Gannon had been kind enough not to question him clinging to his leg, even as he remained like that for the entire flight, or when he stumbled out and fell to the floor once they had arrived back inside the bunker for refueling, and he just remained there on the hard metal floor.  
  
Arcade had been hoping to get out of his power armor for the return trip to Vegas, but the Courier's prisoner was being difficult, and he nearly had to pick him up entirely to get him back onto the Vertibird.  At least he managed to convince Vulpes to use one of the now unoccupied seats, and one look from him had stopped him from latching onto his arm, Vulpes settling on a white knuckled grip on the sides of the seat instead.  
  
They had to land just outside of Freeside, but thankfully Vulpes was still out of it enough that Arcade didn't have to walk through the streets in full Enclave power armor.  The Legionary was still disoriented by the time they reached the doors of the Lucky 38, and were greeted by a Securitron.  The Courier's personal Securitron, if the creepily cheerful face was anything to go by.  "I've got things taken care of from here, Arcade!  And the Courier says you should go let Julie know you didn't die!"


	2. The Courier

Vulpes sneezed as the Securitron kicked up dust embedded in the carpeting.  The interior of the casino was poorly lit, his eyes taking longer to adjust than usual from the harsh Mojave sun.  What came into focus was like a photograph, perfectly preserved from the moment the bombs fell.  Even the dust motes in the air seemed to be suspended in time.  Apparently the few people who passed through here weren't enough to disturb much of it.  
  
The Presidential Suite was much better, having been properly lived in in the past two centuries.  But somehow the lights looked even dimmer, leaving a rather dreary feeling to the floor.  He was pushed out of the elevator, and the Securitron took its place next to the doors.  "She's in the room straight ahead!" the Securitron gave him a rough nudge, sending him staggering forwards a few steps.  
  
He turned the doorknob and took a step into the room.  It was clearly the Courier's private bedroom.  Her gear was scattered across the floor, part way through being put away, and a single bed sat in the middle of the room.  The Courier was sprawled out on it, clad in only her shorts and undershirt, reading a book.  She promptly dropped it on her face when she heard him enter.  
  
This was the conqueror of the Mojave.  
  
Alexandria.  At least, that was the name she had used to introduce herself to Caesar.  Most referred to her as Courier Six, though some of her closer allies used a diminutive form of her name, Alexia seeming to be her preferred one.  Vulpes assumed he didn't have permission to refer to her so casually.  
  
Alexia scrambled off her bed, sifting through a large pile of armor sitting just outside the wardrobe one would assume it belonged in.  "Couldn't have warned me, Yes Man?" she shouted past Vulpes.  He stood there watching as she finally pulled out a sort of dark colored jumpsuit with a lighter colored chest plate attached.  She stepped into it and pulled the sleeves onto her arms, only to struggle to reach the zipper in the back.  Her face turned red as she turned to finally address Vulpes.  "Could you... If you, uh, don't mind...?"  
  
She turned her back to him.  It was the perfect opening, even unarmed.  The clicks and whirs of the Securitron just feet outside the door gave him pause, however.  Vulpes zipped up the back of her suit, chuckling as she snatched the zipper as soon as it was within her reach.  It didn't seem like she planned on killing him, so he'd have many more chances at freedom.  
  
"So, how was your flight here?" she asked.  Vulpes imagined it was the sort of question that wouldn't have sounded so strange two centuries ago.  
  
"I... Would not like to repeat it."  
  
The Courier laughed.  "Did you get airsick?  Ooh, or, are you scared of heights?"  She taunted him as if she had ever flown in a Vertibird.  
  
He crossed his arms, at least a bit annoyed.  "You didn't have me brought here just to laugh at me, did you?  Now, rubbing your victory in my face I can see."  
  
Alexia grinned at him.  "Of course, just one thing first.  Get out of that stupid jumpsuit."  She turned and rummaged through unorganized piles of clothing, tossing him a bundle of fabric that might have been a shade of red at one point in time.  With her back still to him, he pulled off the disguise and pulled the new rags on over his head.  Used to his Legion armor, it didn't cross his mind that she hadn't given him pants.  He did notice that it had a slightly different fit than the tunic he was used to wearing, and wondered why she hadn't given him one of those.  She clearly had a small collection of Legion armor she could take one from.  
  
She returned and put something over his head, fabric falling down onto his front.  He looked down at the off-white material.  It was good quality canvas, but broken in and no longer stiff.  Realization slowly set in when she moved behind him to tie the back of the apron closed.  
  
Alexandria moved back in front of him and took a step back, admiring her handiwork.  
  
"Pre-war housewife is a good look on you, Vulpes.  Ready to get to work?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So! Of course you're familiar with the idea of women having to stay at home and do all the cooking and cleaning, right?" Alexia didn't give him time to answer. "That is now your job here." She glanced down at the mess of clothing and armor at their feet. "...yeah, maybe start here while I go find cleaning supplies."

Vulpes caught her by the arm before she could run off to do just that. "And why should I be letting you order me around?"

Alexia gestured with the arm he wasn't holding towards the Securitron still sitting in the hallway. Yes Man waved to them.

"And if I don't care about what that thing could do to me?"

She shrugged. "The NCR's pissed about having to pack up and go home, there's probably tons of soldiers who would love to ignore their laws on torture. Bet the higher ups would even want to join them."

Vulpes considered this for a moment, before letting go and crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. Now, please tell me you had some sort of organizational system in place here that got messed up in the rush to get ready for battle and you don't actually _live_ like this."

The Courier was already gone when he looked up.

The former Frumentarius grumbled to himself and started picking up the discarded armor, folding things neatly before setting them aside. He could decide how to sort everything into the various wardrobes after he had a clear path to actually reach them.

With enough sorted into piles that he could navigate to the other side of the room, Vulpes took an armful of armor and opened the closest wardrobe. He paused, staring at the neatly folded armor sitting at the bottom. He shook his head and set the clothing down on top of Caesar's armor.

He turned around and almost jumped--would have jumped if he hadn't been as well trained as he was--as Alexia was suddenly back reclined on her bed, when he was certain she had not been there moments before. She pointed at the pile of cleaning rags and chemicals and such she had set at the foot of the bed, "For when you're done with that," and went back to her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, yeah, but Vulpes will be getting into his new role next time.  
> (Please bug me on tumblr (authorrikako) as I can't tell how many of my followers are bots, and two of my mutuals have gone on hiatuses so I'm somehow lonelier than before I started begging for my readers to follow me.)


	4. Pretending the Floor is Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes does hard work while Alexia kicks back and watches.

Alexia sprawled out on the couch as she watched Vulpes work, wiping dust off of any surface that dust could settle on. Many of them the courier wouldn't even have considered. He was standing on a chair, trying to dust the lights and had burned his fingers already when he misjudged how long it took the bulbs to cool off. He'd place the blame for that on her for distracting him.

"Why are you trying to dust all the way up there?"

Vulpes waved an airborne dust bunny out of his face. "Alexandria, look," he unfolded the dust rag for her to see. He'd folded it several times over to get the most use out of it, and was almost out of surface area. "If I started lower, all the dust that isn't on this rag would then cover everything I'd already dusted. It's efficient." He didn't mention that he wanted this to be done as soon as possible, but they both understood that.

Of course he would assume this was a one-time "clean the entire casino" deal.

Vulpes always had a plan. In fact, he had a very good plan for escape that was foolproof. The only snag was that it required however long it would take the courier to fully drop her guard around him. He glanced over at Alexia without turning his head. She had been lying face-down on the bed, an old magazine in front of her face. But as soon as he looked towards her, her eyes were locked with his. It didn't seem like he could escape her notice. No one could, really. So he continued, trying not to think as he got into a rhythm.

Eventually he reached Alexia's room again. She had pointed him to the guest room once he had finished putting away her vast collection of armor. That hadn't done much for the overall state of the room though. She wanted everything cleaned, and, as annoyed as he was at the idea of picking up after her, he felt uncomfortable just being in the room. He got to work.

There were several small stacks of books, as if the courier had chosen several different spots to sit and read, and had just left the books there. He moved them to a somewhat clean corner, stacking them back up neatly and in taller stacks. He smiled to himself as he saw the progress already.

Next largest items next, bottles. Way too many empty soda bottles, especially when he had seen a bin in the kitchen specifically for storing them to be reused.

Anything that was left now seemed to be small pieces of scrap. Bottle caps, bobby pins, various ammo cases, what seemed to be an unfinished game of 52 card pickup...

Several things caught his eye. The Platinum Chip was one of them. What it was doing on the floor under several piles of junk, he didn't know. He set it on top of the small desk by the door, hoping Alexia had just misplaced it and wasn't actually using the floor as storage for it. The second thing was Caesar's Mark. He'd be offended if this wasn't apparently the spot on the floor that she placed only her most important items in.

Vulpes stepped back to survey his work. Now the room looked only as bad as the rest of the suite did before he had started. The clutter he could understand. Alexandria might have simply been incapable of organizing her things. It was a flaw, but a relatively normal one. What he couldn't get was just how much dust and dirt there was.

Shelves were soon dusted, every inch of the carpeting was vacuumed, and overall Vulpes was pleased with himself, and felt he could now sit down with minimal disgust.

Alexia looked around, running fingertips along now dustless surfaces. "Wow, you could eat off the floors in here."

Vulpes rolled his eyes, as it was obviously she at least sat on the floor to eat snacks. "Yes, but don't. I'd just have to clean them again that much sooner."

She shrugged, before turning around to face him, and he swore he could see her thoughts behind her eyes. "Hey, speaking of eating, do you know how to cook?"


End file.
